Everything That's been Planned
by kRieZt
Summary: 2 chapters added in once, THE-END! Manusia merencanakan, Tuhan yang menentukan. Akankah Tezuka setuju dengan keputusan dokter? R&R please, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Everything that's been planned**

Pairing : Tachibana/Tezuka (never ending story dah…)

Summary : Tachibana dan Tezuka adalah pengantin baru. 1 tahun menikah, Tezuka hamil. Namun sesuatu terjadi pada Tezuka setelah masuk usia 3 bulan.

Warning : Tezuka's POV. yang gak suka Tezuka berperan jadi seorang wanita karier, saya tidak menyarankan untuk membaca FF ini. Terima kasih -_-;

_Tezuka : apa sih ini? Aku jadi cewek? *geregetan*_

_Tachibana : emang kenapa? *pura2 gak ngerti* _

_Tezuka : jangan banyak tanya deh! Kamu harusnya belain aku!_

_Tachibana : ah, kapan lagi bisa liat kamu jadi cew-*dijitak Tezuka*_

_kRieZt : eh, tar dulu donk! Kenapa jadi pada ribut gini sih? Belom mulai ceritanya…_

_Tachibana : tanggung jawab loe, kRieZt. Tezuka gak mau ngomong nih…_

_Hadeehh…ya udahlah, mulai aja deh ceritanya…douzo!_

_

* * *

_

"Taruh kursi itu di sebelah sana, Mit-chan."

"OK."

Aku suka sekali pemandangan apartemen ini. Meski masih terletak di tengah kota, tetapi pemandangannya sangat indah. Aku bisa melihat sedikit puncak dari Gunung Fuji. Lingkungan tetangganya juga ramah, dan apartemen ini mempunyai banyak fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan penghuninya. Apalagi yang masih baru seperti kami berdua.

Aku dan Tachibana baru menikah 7 bulan yang lalu. Dua bulan pertama kami menikah, kami masih hidup terpisah di rumah orangtua masing-masing. Tachibana bekerja sebagai staff Departemen Luar Negeri, sedangkan aku sebagai sekretaris seorang pengacara handal di kantor pelayanan hukum. Apartemen ini kami sewa setelah kami berhasil mengumpulkan uang. Kami pilih yang ukuran standar saja dulu, tidak ingin terlalu mewah atau semacamnya. Yang penting bisa melindungi kami dari panas dan hujan, itu sudah cukup.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Kau baik-baik saja, Mit-chan?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Apa masih ada yang kurang, Kippei-san?"

"Coba kita lihat. Dapur sudah, ruang tengah sudah, kamar tidur juga sudah. Aku rasa ini cukup. Kau mau tambah apalagi?"

"Tidak deh. Aku rasa semuanya sudah lengkap."

"Terima kasih, Mit-chan."

"Terima kasih untukmu juga, Kippei-san."

Kami baru saja menata segala furniture di apartemen sederhana ini. Meski belum banyak barang, kami merasa sudah cukup. Nanti juga akan bertambah lagi kalau mendapat rezeki lebih. Sekarang kami melepas lelah di teras balkon. Angin berhembus pelan dan menambah ketenangan kami.

"Selanjutnya apa lagi ya, Kippei-san?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita sudah menikah, sudah bekerja juga. Sudah punya tempat tinggal yang bagus. Lalu apa lagi ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai berpikir untuk punya anak?"

"Menurutmu itu tidak terlalu cepat? Kita khan baru menikah."

"Tapi usia pernikahan kita juga sudah lebih dari 6 bulan. Di malam pertama kau masih menolak untuk cepat hamil. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai memikirkan itu sekarang?"

"Hm…kau sudah siap?"

"Supaya apartemen ini tidak terlalu kosong ke depannya. Ne, Mit-chan?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu, Mit-chan. Misalkan kita berencana 'membuat'nya malam ini. Toh kau tidak akan langsung hamil besok paginya khan?"

Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Tachibana mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk mempunyai anak secepatnya. Pada awal pernikahan, kami memang tidak menargetkan apa pun untuk hal ini. Dan sekarang, tak terasa perjalanan kami sudah lebih dari setengah tahun. Sebenarnya, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba memikirkan hal ini dari sekarang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin dengan kita punya anak, hidup akan lebih lengkap. Semua pasangan di dunia juga mengarapkan hal yang sama dengan kita."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku..." _*megang perut sendiri*_

"Kenapa? Takut gemuk?" _*nanya tanpa dosa*_

"Hush! Bukan itu maksudku! Hanya saja..."

"Jangan-jangan kau belum siap, Mit-chan."

"..." _*nunduk*_

"Kita akan bicarakan lagi nanti. Setelah ini, kau siap-siap. Kita akan makan malam di luar untuk merayakan kepindahan kita."

"Hai."

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Pendahuluannya singkat sekali, lagi mentok nih! Ide udah dapet, malah menguap gara2 panas banget di sini! _*kipas2*_

_Tezuka : kamu panggil aku apa, Tachi?*ngepal2 tangan*_

_Tachibana : Mit-chan… *tanpa dosa*_

_Tezuka : itu khan nama tokoh anime sebelah (Slam Dunk, maksudnya…)_

_Tachibana : biar kesannya cewek banget gitu…*seneng*_

_Tezuka : *ngelempar Tachibana ke gunung Fuji*_

Chapter 2 coming up next! ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tezuka's office. (Kanzaki's Law Firm) 11.00 a.m_**

Empat bulan setelah kepindahan, akhirnya aku setuju dengan rencana Tachibana untuk segera mempunyai anak. Kami pun merencanakannya dengan baik. Maksudku, karena kami ini sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaan, sampai-sampai kami harus menentukan kapan kami akan 'membuat'nya.

(lha…dia kira kue kali dibuat…ckckck, pilih bahasa yang bener kek!)

Aku tidak tahu apakah berhasil atau tidak. Mau periksa ke dokter atau periksa sendiri dengan alat tes kehamilan, aku pun belum mau memikirkannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, hal ini aku ceritakan kepada bosku, seorang pengacara handal bernama Kanzaki Shuiko (ngarang sendiri). Bukan aku yang mengawali ceritanya. Wanita 53 tahun ini sendiri yang bertanya lebih dulu karena dia heran kalau sampai sekarang aku belum mengalami tanda-tanda kehamilan.

Suatu hari dia menyuruhku mengirim berkas perkara yang sudah dikumpulkan beberapa staff di kantor ini. Perbincangan kami kemudian menyimpang ke masalah yang satu ini. Dia yang mulai, mana aku tahu?

"Kalau kalian sampai merencanakan dengan serius seperti itu, berarti kemungkinan berhasilnya mendekati 100%, Kunimitsu. Apalagi usia perkawinan kalian sudah hampir satu tahun."

"…"

"Kau yakin belum merasakan apa-apa sampai sekarang? Aku mau tanya, berapa kali kalian 'melakukan'nya?" _*nanya sambil senyum2*_

"Kanzaki-sachou, kenapa harus menanyakan itu juga sih?" _*agak salah tingkah*_

"Kenapa mesti malu? Kita sama-sama wanita, tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi. Lagipula aku sudah lebih lama menikah daripada kau."

"Err…kami 'melakukan'nya…sampai tiga kali lebih. Tapi semua itu berselang satu minggu untuk sekali atau dua kali..." _*ngomongnya satu nafas*_

(OMG! Tachi…kau perkas-_*digampar*_)

"Apa pun keinginan kalian, kalau hanya sekedar keinginan, tidak akan pernah terwujud. Tapi kalian menunjukkan kerja keras, aku rasa tidak lama lagi kau akan segera 'isi'."

"…"

"Apalagi sudah empat bulan lamanya. Jangan khawatir. Coba biar aku prediksi. Aku harap prediksiku benar. Besok…tidak, mungkin hari ini…"

"Anda bilang hari ini?" 0_0;

Dia hanya tersenyum, lalu menyuruhku kembali ke tempatku. Aku duduk di kursiku dan menatap ke layar komputer. Tiba-tiba, pandangan mataku agak kabur lalu kembali fokus seperti semula. Aku melepas kacamataku dan mengucek kedua mataku satu kali. Yang terjadi kemudian mataku jadi agak berat, ditambah lagi kepalaku pusing. Aku bersandar ke kursi dan menghela nafas.

_Minus-ku bertambah? Ah, mungkin saja…_

Aku menduga demikian karena sudah 2 tahun aku tidak mengganti kacamataku. Mungkin saja sekarang minus-nya bertambah.

_Darah rendah?_

Tidak tidak, aku tidak punya riwayat darah rendah sebelumnya. OK, lupakan itu sekarang. Ayo fokus ke pekerjaan!

**_Kanzaki's Law Firm. 2.00 p.m_**

…_tsu-san…_

…_mitsu-san…_

"Kunimitsu-san?"

Aku tersentak di ruang kerjaku ketika seorang wanita masuk ke ruanganku dan menyadarkanku dari _tidur_ singkatku. _Aku tertidur?_ Sepertinya begitu. Posisi kepalaku ditopang oleh satu tanganku, dan aku sedang menghadap ke layar komputer.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

"Tapi wajah Anda pucat sekali. Err…Saya ingin menyerahkan berkas perkara minggu ini dari kantor cabang kita."

"Letakkan saja di mejaku. Terima kasih, Natsuki."

Setelah karyawan wanita itu meninggalkanku, tanpa menyentuh berkas yang dia berikan, aku beranjak dari ruang kerjaku menuju toilet. Aku memperhatikan wajahku di cermin, dan benar saja, aku terlihat sangat pucat. Aku mencuci mukaku berkali-kali supaya lebih segar. Aku memeriksa kedua kantung mata bagian dalam, dan ternyata menjadi pucat juga. Aku merasa tidak enak badan, apa mungkin karena aku kelelahan? Tapi ini masih pukul 2 siang. Aku tidak boleh izin pulang kerja lebih awal.

Kembali ke ruang kerjaku, aku dikunjungi oleh teman kerjaku, Fuji. Dia masuk ke ruanganku untuk menyerahkan satu bundel laporan.

(Author's note : Fuji di sini jadi cewek juga. Biar Tezuka ada temennya…xixixi)

"Hey, Kunimitsu. Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?"

"Aku…baik-baik saja. Sudah dua orang yang bilang aku seperti itu. Kau dan Natsuki."

"Tapi kenyataannya kau memang seperti sedang sakit. Apa sebaiknya kau izin pulang saja? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Err…hanya pusing saja kok."

"Aku sarankan kau segera minta izin pulang. Kondisimu sudah sangat parah."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Fuji." _*bohong*_

Dia pun menggelengkan kepala karena tidak kuat dengan perilakuku yang keras kepala. Dia keluar dari ruanganku setelah sukses memaksaku kembali tenggelam dalam setumpuk berkas laporan.

**_Apartment. 7.00 p.m_**

Meski semua orang di kantor menyuruhku izin pulang, pada akhirnya aku hanya izin untuk tidak ikut lembur di kantor karena saat itu kepalaku terasa pusing sekali.

Tiba di apartemen, aku langsung melempar diriku di sofa dan melepas lelah. Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Selanjutnya aku melakukan tugasku sebagai istri yang baik sembari menunggu suamiku pulang kerja. Mungkin sekarang dia masih dalam perjalanan. Aku akan memasak sesuatu yang ringkas, supaya saat dia pulang nanti bisa langsung dinikmati selagi panas.

_Ring…ring…_

Selesai memasak, aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering tidak jauh dari dapur. Ah ya, aku meletakkannya di atas kulkas. Aku mengangkatnya, ternyata dari Tachibana.

"Kippei. Aku sudah masak. Kau sudah ada di mana?"

"_Maaf, Mit-chan. Aku tidak bisa pulang cepat sekarang. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan di kantor."_

"Apa? Tapi tadi siang kau mengirimku pesan singkat kalau akan pulang tepat waktu seperti biasa. Aku sudah masak dan sekarang kau tidak pulang."

"_Aduh…maaf, sayang. _(kyaaa~!)_ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melarikan diri dari tugas yang satu ini."_

"Sebenarnya tadi aku juga akan lembur. Hanya saja aku tidak enak badan dan meminta izin kepada Kanzaki-sachou untuk pulang."

"_Kau sakit, Mit-chan? Sakit apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah minum obat?"_

"Daripada kau mengkhawatirkan aku dari jauh, bagaimana kalau kau sekarang pulang dan bawakan aku sesuatu untuk bisa menghilangkan sakit kepalaku?" _*mulai kesal*_

"_Eits, ada apa ini, Mit-chan? Tiba-tiba kau mar-"_

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi! Kalau kau belum pulang sebelum pukul 8, aku tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu!" _*marah beneran*_

"_Hey, Mit-" *keburu diputus teleponnya*_

Setelah memutus teleponnya, aku menghela nafas dan bersandar pada kulkas. _Ada apa denganku?_ Mengetahui dia pulang telat atau tidak pulang, itu sudah biasa. Tapi kali ini emosiku meluap sampai memarahinya tanpa ampun untuk alasan yang sama. Seharusnya aku bisa memakluminya karena dia memang sedang banyak pekerjaan. Dan sekarang…ah, aku tidak mengerti…

Ya sudah, aku juga tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Dia tidak pulang sesuai dengan yang aku bilang, aku tetap tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya….

**_Kanzaki's Law Firm. Next day, 8.00 a.m_**

Datang ke kantor, aku melihat di mejaku sudah bertambah dua map berkas yang harus diserahkan kepada bosku. Aku menghela nafas panjang kali ini, tiba-tiba saja kehilangan semangat untuk mengerjakannya. Demi Tuhan, aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini dan map-map itu…yah, map-map itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menungguku menyentuhnya dan mencoret-coret sesuatu di dalamnya.

_Tok…tok…_

"Permisi, Kunimitsu-san. Saya bawakan kopi dan makanan kecil untuk Anda."

Seorang OB masuk membawakan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat secangkir kopi dan makanan kecil. Tiba-tiba aku ingin menolak apa yang ditawarkan oleh OB ini.

"Ganti kopinya dengan teh manis."

"Eh, tapi biasanya An-"

"Aku rasa kata-kataku sudah cukup jelas. Apa perlu aku mengulangnya?" _*mulai gak sabaran*_

"H-hai, akan saya ganti segera…"

Hal ini terjadi lagi. Sudah puas tadi malam memarahi Tachibana dari balik pintu apartemen, sekarang seorang OB yang berniat baik untuk menyemangatiku pagi hari dengan secangkir kopi, kena omel juga dariku. Dalam hitungan menit, si OB ini kembali ke ruanganku dan sudah mengganti kopi dengan teh. Dia keluar dari ruanganku agak ketakutan. Mungkin dia tidak pernah melihatku marah seperti tadi. Semoga tidak ada lagi korban amarahku setelah dua orang itu.

Saat aku hendak meminum tehnya, tiba-tiba perutku terasa sakit dan mual. Aku segera meminum tehnya, tapi yang terjadi kemudian malah aku ingin memuntahkannya kembali. Aku memaksa meminumnya sekali lagi. Setelah 4 teguk, rasa mual itu datang dan kali ini lebih kuat. Aku keluar dari ruanganku secepatnya untuk pergi ke toilet.

"_*batuk2 dan muntah berkali-kali*_"

(Maap, saya gak tega nulisnya…kasian Tezuka…_*ditendang*_)

Kedua tanganku bertumpu pada kedua sisi wastfel. Yang kumuntahkan barusan adalah cairan, dan sedikit campuran teh yang baru tadi aku minum. Badanku langsung lemas, aku hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku melihat wajahku di cermin, dan terlihat sangat pucat.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? _

Keluar dari toilet, nampaknya ada beberapa orang yang melihatku terburu-buru ke toilet tadi. Dua dari karyawan kantor ini menanyakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya bilang pada mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Termasuk Fuji yang sempat mencegahku masuk ke ruanganku karena dia khawatir. Sekali lagi aku bilang padanya, bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan bosku. Hanya kepadanya aku bisa meminta saran, mengingat posisiku ini dekat dengannya. Aku lalu menceritakan kepadanya apa yang baru saja aku alami pagi ini, dan sedikit cerita tadi malam.

"Sepertinya kata-kataku benar, Kunimitsu. Soal kehamilan itu…"

"Anda mengira…saya hamil?" _*gak percaya*_

"Aku bukan dokter kandungan. Tetapi perilakumu yang emosian serta rasa mual di pagi hari ini, sudah cukup menjelaskan keadaanmu."

"Kanzaki-sachou, apa saya boleh izin pulang? Mungkin setelah ini saya akan langsung ke rumah sakit saja."

"Tentu saja. Aku baru ingin mengatakannya padamu."

"Tapi pekerjaannya…"

"Akan aku serahkan tugas-tugasmu kepada Fuji. Kau pulang saja dulu. Konsultasikan segera kepada dokter, dan segera kabari suamimu."

**_Apartement. Night, 8.00 p.m_**

Aku lega malam itu Tachibana pulang tepat waktu. Saat dia pulang, aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar padanya kemarin. Dia bilang tidak masalah, dan langsung bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Aku belum bilang apa-apa soal kejadian pagi tadi. Aku juga tidak bilang kalau aku pulang cepat. Mungkin sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan padanya.

"Kippei."

"Ya?"

"Err…besok…kau bisa libur satu hari?"

"Eh, ada apa, Mit-chan?"

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit."

"Kau ingin menjenguk orang sakit?"

"Bukan, tapi aku yang ingin periksa…"

Mendengar kata-kata terakhirku tadi, Tachibana langsung mematikan televisinya dan menoleh padaku. Dia tampak terkejut.

"Mit-chan…sejak kapan…" _*kaget tapi seneng*_

"De-dengarkan aku dulu! Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pagi ini tadi aku mual dan muntah di kantor. Kanzaki-sachou mengizinkanku pulang lebih cepat karena dia khawatir kalau aku benar-benar…kau tahu…"

"Aku mengerti. Ah, aku tidak heran kau sampai marah-marah kemarin malam. Baiklah, malam ini juga aku akan izin kepada atasanku."

"Eh, tapi benar tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kau sibuk sekali di kantor…"

"Karena aku juga penasaran, Mit-chan. Kita akan ke rumah sakit besok."

"Terima kasih, Kippei…"

**_Hospital. Next morning, 9.00 a.m_**

"Ada pasien bernama Ny. Tachibana Kunimitsu?"

Seorang suster memanggil namaku dari daftar antrian pasien pagi ini. Rata-rata yang ikut mengantri denganku adalah para wanita yang usia kehamilannya sudah lebih dari 5 bulan atau lebih.

Aku dan Tachibana masuk ke ruang dokter kandungan. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, aku bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari Tachibana. Dengan segenap keberanian, aku mulai menjelaskan kepada dokter ini mengenai kejadian yang aku alami selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Dan…pada akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi langsung dengan ahlinya."

"Apa Anda sudah pernah menggunakan alat tes kehamilan?"

"Belum, Dok."

"OK, kalau begitu kita akan melakukan satu tes sederhana."

Dokter ini, yang kuketahui namanya adalah Inui Sadaharu (khan di Anime dia dipanggil dokter…^^), memanggil dua orang suster untuk membantuku melakukan tes urin. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, salah satu suster tadi membawa masuk hasilnya dan memberikannya kepada Dr. Inui.

"Selamat, Tachibana-san. Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah. Istri Anda positif hamil."

"Wah, serius?" _*senengnya minta ampun*_

"Ya, kemungkinan sudah masuk usia 2 bulan. Memang tidak terlihat pada awalnya. Saya bisa memakluminya kalau istri Anda sampai tidak menyadari. Anda berdua khan pasangan baru."

"Apakah hasil tes ini akurat, Dok?"

"Tentu saja. Saya senang akan keputusan istri Anda untuk menanyakan langsung kepada ahlinya." _*naikkin kacamata*_

Keluar dari ruang periksa, aku dikejutkan dengan tingkah Tachibana yang tiba-tiba menggendongku (a la princess…^^) dan berputar satu kali, tanpa memikirkan bahwa kami berada di koridor ruang tunggu. Aku sudah mencoba memberontak untuk memintanya menurunkanku. Tapi dia tidak mendengarku, dan tidak peduli apa komentar orang-orang yang melihat kami.

(wah, mau juga donk digendong! Tapi sama Kitadai Takashi…_*clingak clinguk* _Kok gak ada yang protes yak?)

"Kippei! Kau tidak lihat semua orang memperhatikan kita? Jangan aneh-aneh deh!"

"Kenapa harus malu? Biar semua orang tahu bahwa kita ini pasangan baru dan betapa senangnya mendengar bahwa istriku ini sudah hamil."

Akhirnya dia menurunkanku. Gara-gara tingkahnya yang berlebihan ini, aku sampai tidak enak hati harus meminta maaf pada pasien lain yang sedang mengantri ke dokter kandungan karena sudah merasa terganggu.

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Fuji : kok aku cuma dikit?

kRieZt : khan cuma buat nemenin Tezuka, biar dia gak sendirian…

Fuji : kalo dia jadi cewek gitu? Fufufu~…_*evil grin*_

Tezuka : _*ngelempar Fuji pake bakiak*_

Tachibana : eh, kamu itu lagi hamil gak boleh overacting donk…

Tezuka : …_*death glare ke Tachi*_

OK2, tar aja ribut2nya. Semoga tidak ada kesalahan dalam penulisan cerita. Yang mau comment/review, masih ditunggu kok…^^/


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kanzaki's Law Firm. Lunch break._**

"_Selamat, istri Anda positif hamil."_

Kabar menggembirakan itu membuat hari-hariku agak sedikit berubah. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang mengalami perubahan, tetapi semua ini terjadi karena mendadak Tachibana menjadi sangat perhatian padaku. Berangkat kerja, dia mengantarku dengan mobil, begitupula saat pulang kerja. Tachibana juga banyak memberikan buku atau lembaran artikel yang berkaitan dengan masa kehamilan. Tugasku sebagai istri juga sedikit dikerjakan olehnya. Contohnya mencuci pakaian. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, kira-kira 2 jam sebelumnya, aku sudah mendengar dia berkutat dengan cucian kotor dan mesin cuci.

(suami yang baik…^^)

Usia kehamilanku memang belum matang, maka itu aku tidak ragu untuk memutuskan selalu masuk kerja seperti biasa. Aku mengabari hal ini kepada teman-temanku, dan mereka pun senang sekali mendengarnya. Termasuk bosku, Kanzaki Shuiko. Dia yang paling senang karena selama ini aku banyak bercerita padanya.

"Kau berharap dia menjadi anak perempuan atau laki-laki, Kunimitsu?"

Saat ini kami sedang menikmati makan siang di sebuah restoran sushi yang tidak jauh dari kantor. Dia bilang ingin merayakan rasa senangnya mendengar kabar ini.

"Wah, saya belum bisa memastikannya, Kanzaki-sachou. Mungkin nanti dia akan menjadi anak laki-laki yang hebat seperti ayahnya."

"Bersyukurlah kau punya suami siaga seperti dia, Kunimitsu. Nah, sekarang kita bicarakan dirimu. Kehamilanmu sekarang sudah masuk 4 bulan. Aku berencana untuk agak mengurangi jam kerjamu."

"…"

"Aku sangat berharap kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku. Kau tetap akan menjadi staffku, tetapi kau akan bekerja secara _freelance_. Jadi kau tidak perlu masuk kantor setiap hari."

"Anda yakin? Bukan berarti Anda memecat saya khan?" _*agak gelisah*_

"Tenang saja, Kunimitsu. Kau itu sekretarisku yang paling handal. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan harus datang ke kantor setiap hari. Kau bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas secara online di rumah. Aku punya Fuji dan staff lain yang masih bisa diajak bekerja sama."

"Sachou…"

"Kau khawatir penghasilanmu berkurang, Kunimitsu?"

"B-bukan itu…"

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaan. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bekerja. Aku khawatir akan kondisi kehamilanmu."

**_Apartment. Night, 8.00 p.m_**

Keputusan bosku tadi langsung aku konsultasikan kepada Tachibana. Sebelum aku bercerita, aku mendengar kabar baik dari kantor Tachibana. Suamiku ini ternyata sudah naik jabatan. Posisinya sekarang bisa dikatakan dekat dengan atasannya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mentri Luar Negeri itu sendiri. Selama 3 tahun bekerja, dia memang sudah menunjukkan prestasi yang gemilang.

Dan sekarang, saatnya membicarakan tentangku…

"Keputusan yang diambil bosmu itu sangat tepat, Mit-chan. Apalagi kalau kau sudah hamil tua nanti. Ini akan sangat membebanimu kalau kau tetap bekerja setiap hari."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika aku menurutinya, Kippei?"

"Dengar, Mit-chan. Jabatanku naik tidak hanya di kantor, tetapi juga di rumah ini. Tadinya aku hanya seorang suami, tetapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi ayah dan bersiap menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Tugasku selanjutnya adalah menafkahi keluarga secara keseluruhan. Aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku mampu menghidupi keluarga ini. Kita, dan anak kita nantinya."

"…"

"Percayalah padaku, sayang…"

(aaawww…romantis seka-_*digaplok Tachibana*_)

Dia bicara begitu sambil mencium keningku dan merangkulku dengan sayang. Aku sangat menghargai kerja kerasnya. Dia juga sudah menunjukkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami, dan nantinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Jika dia sudah bicara begitu, maka dia pun akan teguh dengan kata-katanya.

"Oh ya, aku mau tanya padamu, Kippei. Kau ingin anak kita ini laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Hm…aku mau anak laki-laki. Yang tampan sepertiku, kuat dan tegar sepertimu. Hehe…"

"Tampan sepertimu?" _*ngasih pandangan curiga*_

"Haha…iya donk! Kalau aku tidak tampan, mana mungkin kau mau menikah dengank-_*keburu dijitak Tezuka*_"

"Narsis." _*cemberut*_

"Kau ini bikin aku gemas! Apa semua istri yang sedang hamil itu menggemaskan ya? Ke sini kau…" _*mulai godain Tezuka*_

**_Apartment. Once in the afternoon, 5.30 p.m_**

Satu minggu kemudian, aku sudah resmi menjadi pekerja _freelance_. Aku tidak lagi mengurusi berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerja. Aku bisa mengerjakan semua tugasku sambil tiduran di ranjang atau bersantai di sofa sambil nonton TV. Atau mungkin sambil memasak di dapur. Bagaimana mungkin? Ya, karena bosku kemarin membelikanku laptop untuk memudahkanku mengerjakan pekerjaan di rumah.

_Ring…ring…_

Saat aku sedang mengerjakan laporan untuk dikirimkan ke bosku via e-mail, aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering. Ternyata Tachibana yang meneleponku.

"Kippei, ada apa?"

"_Sedang apa di rumah?"_

"Ada laporan yang harus aku kerjakan untuk dikirim ke bosku via e-mail. Ini sudah hampir selesai."

"_Meski di rumah, kau tetap saja bekerja, Mit-chan"_

"Kalau tidak, aku bisa jenuh nanti."

"_Oh ya, ini aku sudah mau pulang lho. Mau dibawakan sesuatu?"_

"Hm…sebentar. Tadi aku browsing di internet, di dekat kantormu sana ada sebuah restoran yang menjual Roasted Duck. Aku ingin itu."

"_Boleh saja. Ada lagi?"_

"Hm…tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ice cream cake."

"_Apa? Seingatku dulu, kau pernah kubawakan ice cream cake tetapi kau tidak mau memakannya. Katanya tidak suka, dan sekarang kau minta."_

"Entahlah, tapi aku mau itu. Dan ini bukan aku yang minta, melainkan anak kita."

"_Mengidam nih ceritanya?"_

"Aku sangat berharap ini masih normal-normal saja."

"_Tentu saja. Kau memang tidak pernah minta ini-itu sebelumnya, dan baru sekarang kau minta sesuatu padaku. OK, tunggu aku ya…"_

Senang sekali rasanya kalau mendengar suamiku pulang cepat dan berjanji akan membawakan sesuatu untuk malam malam. Aku jadi tidak repot memasak. Terus terang saja aku agak kehilangan ide untuk memasak malam nanti.

Sambil menunggu dia pulang, aku meneruskan kembali pekerjaanku. Laporan yang aku tulis ini berkenaan dengan kasus sengketa lahan dan bangunan sekolah yang berlanjut pada kasus pidana. Ada sekelompok pengusaha yang mengklaim lahan itu milik mereka, dan akan membangun sebuah gedung kantor di sana. Tentu saja ini mendapat kecaman dari pihak sekolah. Sang kepala sekolah memakai bosku untuk menjadi pengacara, dan sekarang berkas datanya sedang aku analisa karena aku dengar besok akan dimulai persidangannya.

_Ring…ring…_

30 menit kemudian, teleponku berdering lagi. Kali ini telepon dari bosku. Padahal dia sedang _online_, kenapa harus menelponku segala? Tidak bisa bicara lewat _messenger chat _saja?

"Selamat sore, Kanzaki-sachou."

"_Kunimitsu. Aku harap ini tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."_

"Apa itu?"

"_Besok kau datanglah ke persidangan untuk mewakilkan aku."_

"Apa Anda berhalangan hadir besok?"

"_Aku harus pergi ke Departemen Kehakiman. Ada meeting dengan para pengacara di sana, dan bertemu dengan Jaksa Agung. Aku sudah menolak untuk datang karena ada persidangan, tapi pihak sana sangat mendesak."_

"Saya mengerti."

"_Kau tidak apa-apa khan, Kunimitsu? Maksudku, kau sehat-sehat saja selama seminggu di rumah?"_

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja."

"_Bagaimana kandunganmu?"_

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"_Meski begitu, besok aku akan menyertakan tim medis untuk mendampingi persidanganmu. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga."_

"Jam berapa saya harus sampai di pengadilan?"

"_Pukul 10 pagi, jangan sampai terlambat. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengirim data lengkap kliennya. Kau bisa langsung menghubunginya. Oh ya, kau tidak akan sendirian juga di sana. Aku mengirim Fuji dan Natsuki untuk menemanimu bertugas."_

"Hai, Sachou."

"_Terima kasih, Kunimitsu. Jaga kesehatanmu."_

**_Apartment. Dinner time 7.00 p.m_**

"Tadaima, Mit-chan."

"Okaeri, Kippei." _*mencium pipi Tachibana*_

"Ini pesananmu."

"Arigato gozaimasu! Ayo kita makan sekarang, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Kami menikmati makan malam dengan suasan berbeda. Biasanya kami banyak berbagi cerita di meja makan. Tapi sekarang, aku lebih banyak mendengarkan Tachibana yang bercerita. Dia sangat senang dengan posisi barunya. Bukan karena gajinya bertambah, tetapi pekerjaannya jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Dalam pembicaraan ini, dia juga banyak bertanya tentangku. Katanya, selama di kantor, dia selalu memikirkan aku. Katanya lagi, dia tidak tega membiarkanku sendirian di rumah.

"Andai saja aku bisa ikut menemanimu di rumah, Mit-chan."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang hamil. Bagaimana?"

"Hahaha…kau ini. Nah, sekarang kita nikmati ice cream cake-nya sebagai makanan penutup. Biar aku yang bereskan dapur, kau pergilah ke ruang TV."

Tak lama setelah itu, Tachibana kemudian bergabung denganku di ruang TV. Saatnya menikmati ice cream cake. Dia benar, dulu aku tidak begitu suka dengan makanan manis macam ini. Gigiku sensitif, tidak begitu bisa makan sesuatu yang dingin. Hanya saja sekarang aku merasa permintaanku itu tadi bukan berasal dari diriku sendiri, melainkan janin yang ada dalam perutku.

"Kau sudah konsultasi dengan Dr. Inui mengenai kehamilanmu, Mit-chan?"

"Tadi pagi aku sempat menelponnya. Dia bilang, selama aku tidak mengeluh apa-apa, kandunganku bisa dipastikan baik-baik saja."

"Jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatnya tumbuh besar. Hei, Nak, _*ngelus perut Tezuka*_ cepat besar ya. Nanti Ayah akan mengajakmu bermain."

"Memangnya dia bisa mendengarmu? Khan masih 4 bulan, belum jadi apa-apa."

"Dia tidak mendengar, tapi bisa merasakan kehadiran tanganku."

"Kippei…" _*megang tangan Tachibana*_

"Aku sayang padamu, Mit-chan."

"Aku juga. Ah, sebentar. Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi karena rasanya sudah sangat ngilu setelah makan ice cream tadi. Saat masuk, baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi dan akan berdiri di atas keset handuk di depan wastafel, tiba-tiba…

_*gubrak*_

"Aduh…ah! Kippei! Tolong aku…!"

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Tezuka? Dan bagaimana kondisi kehamilannya setelah itu? Chapter 4 coming up next! Comment/review masih saya tunggu dengan senang hati…


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Courtesy. 9.30 a.m_**

Malam itu, aku hampir ribut dengan Tachibana karena begitu kuat keinginanku untuk tetap menghadiri persidangan pagi ini. Masalahnya aku sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada bosku untuk menyanggupi mewakilinya. Aku tidak akan bilang kepada semua orang termasuk Kanzaki-sachou kalau aku sakit.

Demi menuruti keinginanku, malam itu juga Tachibana membawaku ke klinik 24 jam terdekat. Setelah jatuh di kamar mandi, aku merasakan nyeri di perut bagian bawah. Awalnya aku mengira akan ada bercak darah, tapi ternyata tidak. Dokter yang memeriksaku malam itu juga bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Rasa nyeri itu datang akibat aku terlalu syok setelah jatuh. Dia hanya memberiku obat pereda rasa sakit. Sehabis minum itu tadi malam, aku langsung merasa lebih baik dan siap bertugas.

Pagi ini, aku sedang mempersiapkan diriku menghadapi persidangan. Tachibana tadi langsung berangkat ke kantor setelah mengantarku ke pengadilan yang diberitahu oleh Kanzaki-sachou. Dia sangat mencemaskanku saat hendak meninggalkanku tadi.

Persidangan akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Bersama Fuji dan Natsuki, dua rekan kerja yang dikirim oleh bosku dari kantor, kami sedang mempersiapkan diri di ruang tunggu bersama klien kami.

"Kunimitsu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Fuji. Kenapa?"

"Kau seperti…menahan sakit. Bagaimana kandunganmu?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya…kurang tidur tadi malam." _*bohong*_

"Aku dipesankan oleh Kanzaki-sachou, agar selalu mengawasimu setiap saat. Maka itu aku ingin memastikan ka-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, Fuji."

Aku tidak ingin banyak orang yang mencemaskanku. Masih ada banyak hal hari ini yang harus dicemaskan. Berdasarkan laporan yang aku ketik kemarin, klien kami ini menginginkan persidangan bisa selesai dalam waktu satu hari. Maka itu, kami diminta bekerja keras untuk bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Masih ada waktu 10 menit. Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kalau nanti sudah mulai, kalian masuk saja ke ruang sidang tanpa menungguku."

"Mau ditemani, Kunimitsu-san?"

"Aku sendiri saja, Natsuki. Terima kasih."

Aku ingin memastikan penampilanku hari ini sudah sempurna. Maksudku, aku memang jarang turun tangan langsung kalau mendampingi Kanzaki-sachou di persidangan. Aku kebagian mencatat, dan dia yang lebih banyak bicara. Sekarang keadaannya berbalik. Aku akan menjadi pusat perhatian selain kedua pihak yang berselisih.

"Oh tidak!" _*megang perut sendiri*_

Saat aku bercermin di toilet, tiba-tiba rasa nyeri di perutku datang lagi. Kali ini lebih sakit, aku hampir saja berteriak. Aku sampai menekuk badanku untuk menahan sakit, satu tanganku berpegangan pada wastafel. Mengapa hal ini datang saat persidangan baru akan dimulai? Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menguatkan diri menahan sakit yang berlebih ini. Setelah rasa sakit mulai sedikit reda, aku kembali menguatkan diri untuk berjalan keluar dari toilet dan bergegas ke persidangan.

Tepat pukul 10 pagi, persidangan kasus sengketa lahan dan bangunan sekolah pun dimulai. Pertama-tama, Hakim Ketua membacakan berkas perkara sampai tuntas. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan dari pihak pengklaim lahan. Selama mendengarkan penjelasan itu, rasa nyeri di perutku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku bisa memastikan keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningku. Kedua rekanku, bersama klien kami, tetap fokus kepada penjelasan pihak pengklaim lahan. Sedangkan aku…

_Aku tidak kuat lagi…_

"Berikutnya kita dengarkan penjelasan dari pihak pemilih lahan dan bangunan sekolah."

Mendengar pihak kami disebut, aku langsung memantapkan diri untuk maju ke tengah persidangan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, rasa sakit ini semakin kuat. Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat sudah berdiri di tengah dan menyampaikan penjelasan.

"Sebentar, Nona Pengacara. Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia Hakim. Saya…uuugh! Hnngh!" _*mulai meremas perut sendiri*_

Akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi. Rasa sakit ini tidak mau kalah dariku. Rasa sakit ini berhasil menguasaiku. Aku berteriak kesakitan, aku berlutut di lantai sambil memegang perutku. Fuji dan Natsuki, berserta dua orang petugas medis langsung menghampiriku. Kepanikan luar biasa mulai melanda ruang sidang, terlebih lagi melanda diriku.

"Ah…sakit! Sakit…!" _*gelisah hebat*_

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mengalami pendarahan, Kunimitsu!"

"Tidak mungkin! Aakh…!" _*mulai meronta gak keruan*_

"OK, tenang dulu. Petugas medis sudah akan kemari membawamu keluar."

"Kippei…! Fuji, tolong telepon suamiku sekarang!"

"Baiklah, aku akan meneleponnya sekarang juga."

Ketika petugas medis mulai mengangkatku keluar dari ruang sidang, keramaian orang-orang di sana berangsur-angsur tak terdengar lagi di telingaku. Badanku lemas, rasa sakit ini sampai tidak bisa dirasakan lagi. Di antara kedua pahaku, aku bisa merasakan banyak cairan yang mengalir keluar.

Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku…

_Kippei…_

**_Ministry of Foreign Affairs Office. 10.30 a.m_ (Tachibana's POV)**

PRANG!

Ketika sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputer, aku mendengar suara gelas pecah. Sumber suaranya tidak jauh dariku. Ketika aku berdiri dan memeriksa keadaan sekitar ruang kerjaku, ternyata seorang OB memecahkan _mug_-ku yang berisi kopi susu.

"Bagaimana bisa pecah?"

OB ini mulai mencoba menjelaskan padaku ketidaksengajaannya memecahkan _mug_ itu. Dia bilang tadi tidak sengaja tersandung kabel saat melintasi sekat-sekat kerja karyawan. Dia bilang akan membuatkan yang baru, dan mencoba memperbaikki _mug_ itu. Aku lihat memang pecahannya tidak parah. Hanya saja pegangannya lepas.

Perasaanku tambah tidak enak saat melihat insiden gelas pecah tadi. Pikiranku langsung tertuju pada istriku yang sekarang sedang bertugas di persidangan. Malam itu, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mencegahnya menuruti kemauan bosnya. Istriku yang satu ini memang gila kerja, _workaholic_. Dia sangat keras kepala kalau sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Daripada merusak mood-nya, aku terpaksa mengizinkan dia bertugas hari ini.

"Permisi, Tachibana-san. Ada telepon untuk Anda di line 3."

"Ya, aku terima."

Line 3 adalah sambungan telepon untuk orang luar kantor. Ini bisa berarti siapa saja. Dan aku berharap mendapat telepon dari Kunimitsu.

"Tachibana di sini."

"_Ano, Tachibana-san. Fuji desu."_

"Fuji? Oh, kau rekan kerjanya Kunimitsu."

"_Maaf sebelumnya kalau sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Kunimitsu…dia…dia…"_

"Ada apa, Fuji? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" _*mulai panik*_

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang jelas sekarang dia sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari gedung pengadilan ini. Aku ingin kau ke sana untuk melihatnya."_

"Apa? Rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Jelaskan padaku secara ringkas!"

"_Dia mengalami pendarahan hebat, perutnya sakit…sebenarnya sudah dari awal sebelum persidangan di mulai-"_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku memutus telepon dan mulai beranjak dari kantor. Aku langsung meminta izin dari atasanku, dan aku lega dia memberiku izin karena dia mengerti bagaimana situasinya. Keluar dari kantor, aku langsung mengemudikan mobilku secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit yang tadi dikatakan Fuji.

_Mit-chan…!_

**_Hospital. I.C.U Corridor 11.00 a.m_**

Tiba di rumah sakit, aku tidak kesulitan mencari di mana Kunimitsu berada. 10 menit sebelum aku datang, ambulans yang membawanya sudah datang lebih dulu. Sekarang dia sedang ditangani tim dokter di ruang UGD. Aku tidak diizinkan masuk meski aku sudah bilang pada petugas yang berjaga di sana, bahwa aku ini suaminya.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa duduk di ruang tunggu. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di kedua telapak tanganku. Kecemasan melanda diriku, sampai aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa kecuali keselamat istriku, dan anak kami.

Selang 1 jam setelah ditangani, pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan keluarlah satu tim dokter dan para perawat sambil mendorong tempat tidur yang di atasnya sudah terbaring Kunimitsu. Selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya, selang infus juga terpasang di tangan kanannya. Dia tidak membuka matanya, dia seperti tidur. Kedua alisnya mengerenyit karena mungkin dia sudah menahan sakit dari tadi. Aku langsung mengikuti langkah orang-orang tadi, dan berakhir di ruang operasi.

_Ruang Operasi_...

Salah seorang dokter tidak ikut masuk ke ruangan itu karena dia ingin bicara denganku. Dokter ini kemudian mengajakku duduk di kursi dekat dengan ruang operasi. Dia sudah siap dengan seragam operasinya.

"Kau suaminya?"

"Ya, Dok. Nama saya Tachibana Kippei."

"Aku yakin kau sangat mencemaskannya. Dia itu…orang yang kuat…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa dia sampai harus dioperasi?"

"Kami belum ingin mengoperasinya, Tachibana-san. Maka itu aku ingin kau mendengarkan penjelasan ini baik-baik. Istrimu…yah, dia mengalami keguguran."

"Apa? Keguguran? Tapi…tapi…" _*panic at the disco*_

"Tenang dulu, Tachibana-san. Aku ingin tanya padamu, apakah sebelumnya dia mengalami kecelakaan kecil seperti jatuh atau…"

"Ya, tadi malam dia terpeleset di kamar mandi dan posisi jatuhnya cukup menyakitkan. Perutnya sakit setelah itu. Tapi dengan bantuan obat pereda rasa sakit, dia bisa mengatasi sakitnya. Hanya saja…"

"Seharusnya kejadian itu tidak sampai menyebabkan dia keguguran. Apa ada faktor lain? Petugas medis yang mengirimnya ke sini tadi bilang bahwa dia di bawa dari pengadilan. Apa istrimu seorang pengacara?"

"Sebenarnya dia hanya menggantikan bosnya yang sedang berhalangan hadir. Saya sudah mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu. Tapi dia tetap keras kepala."

"Keguguran ini bisa disebabkan banyak faktor. Yang paling mencolok di sini adalah karena dia kelelahan. Apa dia bekerja sepanjang hari di kantor?"

"Sudah satu minggu ini dia bekerja di rumah, statusnya menjadi pegawai _freelance_."

"Usia kandungannya masih sangat dini, tetapi dia sudah memaksakan diri untuk tetap bekerja di bawah tekanan. Jika bukan kelelahan, berarti dia sedang banyak pikiran."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Kalian tidak sedang ada masalah khan?"

"Kami ini pasangan baru, Dok. Hampir tidak ada masalah di antara kami."

"Sekarang, kita bicarakan dia yang sedang ada di ruang operasi. Tindakkan kami berikutnya adalah melakukan kuretase. Tujuannya adalah untuk membersihkan rahimnya dari sisa-sisa pendarahan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janinnya?"

"Nampaknya dia mengeluarkan janinnya selama pendarahan berlangsung, mungkin terjadi saat dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Dan sayangnya…kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Jadi…anak kami…" _*Panic Room*_

(Tingkatan panik itu apa aja sih? Tadi panik, trus panik berat, ada lagi panic at the disco, sekarang Panic Room. Author aneh…_*geleng2*_)

"Satu hal lagi, Tachibana-san. Saat kami mengeluarkan setengah dari isi rahimnya, kami menemukan…ah, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?"

"Katakan saja, Dok."

"Ada miom, atau tumor yang tumbuh di dinding rahimnya."

"Miom? Tumor? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Banyak hal yang memicu berkembangnya miom ini dalam rahimnya. Salah satunya faktor hormonal, emosi berlebihan, dan kelelahan." (emang iya yak? Ya pokoknya gitu deh)

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu? Apa memang tidak bisa dideteksi sejak awal, Dok?"

"Mungkin dia tidak merasakan kehadiran tumor ini karena memang belum terlalu besar. Tetapi nampaknya ini sangat mengganggu aktifitas si janin yang belum terbentuk sempurna itu. Maka itu, kuretase ini nantinya yang akan menjawab segalanya."

"Anda…harus ke dalam untuk melakukan itu khan?"

"Banyak dokter yang menanganinya di dalam. Aku hanya melakukan supervisi. Nah, kita bicarakan nanti lagi. Aku harus ke dalam sekarang."

Dokter itu meninggalkanku yang masih bingung dan penuh pertanyaan. Aku hanya bisa melihat Kunimitsu dari balik jendela ruang operasi, itu pun samar-samar karena tertutup tirai. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama proses kuretase ini akan berlangsung. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Meski tidak berada di dekatnya, aku harus tetap berada di sini sampai selesai urusannya.

_Mit-chan…bertahanlah!_

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Mohon maap atas kengawuran ini. Saya gak tau banyak soal kehamilan. Apa pun yang terjadi di sini, tujuannya hanya untuk mendramatisir saja…

Tezuka : dia yang sakit jiwa, seharusnya dia yang dimasukkin rumah sakit. _*nunjuk Author*_

Tachibana : kamu benar. Kasian kamu jadi korban penindasan author sarap ini…

Tezuka : udah gitu pake acara mendramatisir segala…_*geleng2*_

Comment/review-nya masih ditunggu…^^/


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hospital. Surgery Room corridor, afternoon 1.00 p.m_ (Tachibana's POV)**

Setelah sempat mengurus administrasi rawat inap untuk Kunimitsu, aku kembali duduk di ruang tunggu dekat ruang operasi. Sudah satu jam lebih para dokter berusaha menyembuhkan Kunimitsu. Yang masih menjadi pertanyaan bagiku adalah adanya tumor atau mioma dalam rahimnya. Bagaimana mungkin hal mengerikan itu bisa bercokol di sana? Dan Kunimitsu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Selama kehamilannya, dia memang tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun. Benar kata dokternya tadi, dia sangat kuat. Apa karena itu sampai dia tidak merasakan keanehan di dalam perutnya sendiri?

"Ano…Tachibana-san ka."

Seseorang menyadarkanku saat sedang melamun di ruang tunggu. Ternyata teman kerja dari Kunimitsu, yaitu Fuji dan seorang lagi yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Mereka menghampiriku, keduanya sangat cemas.

"Tachibana-san, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia keguguran, Fuji. Dan kondisinya tambah parah setelah dokter menemukan ada kelainan di rahimnya."

"Kanker? Atau tumor?"

"Dokter bilang tumor, tapi ini masih diselidiki lagi. Sekarang dia sedang dikuret."

"Semoga prediksinya salah. Kami ditugaskan oleh bos kami, dan juga bosnya Kunimitsu, untuk menjenguknya kemari. Beliau tidak bisa datang karena masih ada urusan."

"…"

"Sebenarnya saat sebelum memulai tugasnya, Kunimitsu sudah terlihat aneh. Dia nampak menahan sakit, tetapi tidak mau mengatakannya padaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sudah menduga pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang dialaminya. Dia tidak mau cerita. Kami juga tidak bisa langsung tanggap karena dia bisa menutupi kondisinya dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya saat di persidangan…"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau mengabarkan keadaannya padaku. Malam sebelumnya, Kunimitsu jatuh di kamar mandi. Dan aku tidak menduga bahwa kecelakaan kecil seperti ini bisa berakibat fatal untuknya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janinnya?"

"Tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kata dokter, ada kemungkinan Kunimitsu telah mengeluarkannya saat di perjalanan dibawa kemari. Sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Aku harap…"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, pintu ruang operasi sudah terbuka. Aku melihat tim perawat mendorong keluar ranjang Kunimitsu. Di atasnya, aku melihat dia masih belum sadar. Mungkin ini efek dari biusnya. Aku langsung mengikuti mereka yang sekarang membawa istriku ke paviliun rawat inap. Sementara itu Fuji dan temannya tadi memohon diri padaku untuk kembali bertugas di pengadilan.

Di kamar VIP 205, mereka meletakkannya. Selang infus dan oksigen masih terpasang di tangan dan hidungnya. Mereka sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian khusus pasien rumah sakit. Aku membelai kepalanya sekali, sebelum dokter yang tadi bicara denganku kembali menghampiriku.

"Kau harus bersyukur mempunyai istri sepertinya, Tachibana-san. Dia ini tegar dan kuat."

"Bagaimana hasil kuretase yang Anda maksud tadi, Dok?"

"Kami sudah mengeluarkan semua isi rahimnya. Termasuk miom yang tadi aku maksud. Hanya saja, ada kendala lain sekarang."

"…" _*perasaan gak enak*_

"Miom-nya itu sudah membuat rahimnya infeksi. Apalagi ditambah dia keguguran, ini akan menambah parah kondisinya jika dibiarkan tetap berada di dalam tubuhnya."

"Maksud Anda, Dok?"

"Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi…kami harus mengangkat rahimnya."

"Apa? Mengangkat rahimnya? Jadi…jadi…"

"Tenang dulu, Tachibana-san. Keputusan ini kami ambil karena ini menyangkut keselamatannya."

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain, Dok? Apakah tidak ada obat atau apa pun untuk menyembuhkan infeksi pada rahimnya? Ini kehamilan pertamanya, kami akan punya anak pertama…"

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan tim dokter tadi. Ada dua alternatif, dan keduanya sangat beresiko. Kau mungkin bisa membicarakan ini bersama istrimu jika dia sudah sadar nanti."

"…"

"Pertama, dengan pengobatan berkala. Selain nanti kami berikan obat, kami juga akan memberikan tindakan langsung untuk menyembuhkan infeksinya. Semacam melakukan kuretase. Resikonya adalah kami khawatir akan merusak rahimnya. Kedua, yang tadi aku sebutkan. Kami akan mengangkat rahimnya keseluruhan. Dan resikonya adalah istrimu tidak bisa hamil lagi."

(mohon maaf, sekali lagi apa pun yang ada di sini, hanya untuk mendramatisir. Belum tentu sesuai dengan kenyataannya…)

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Tachibana-san, aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Kalian pasangan baru, dan sudah merencanakan segalanya dengan baik. Aku yakin keputusan kalian mempunyai anak pun sudah termasuk dalam rencana kalian. Tetapi sekali lagi, kalian bukan satu-satunya pihak yang berencana. Tuhan pun adalah pihak yang tidak bisa dikesampingkan."

"…"

"Jika Dia sudah memberikan keputusan pada rencana kalian, maka kita sebagai manusia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menerima keputusannya. Sepahit atau semanis apa pun itu."

"…"

"Nah, kalau tidak keberatan, aku permisi dulu. Istrimu akan tetap dalam kondisi tertidur kira-kira 1-2 hari. Kalau kekuatan fisiknya bagus, mungkin nanti sore dia sudah bisa sadar kembali."

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Ah ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Mizuki Hajime. Aku ginekolog di rumah sakit ini. Mungkin kalian sudah punya ginekolog sendiri sebelum bertemu denganku."

(Note : Ginekolog = Dokter Kandungan)

"Ya, kami kenal dengan Dr. Inui Sadaharu."

"Aku kenal dengan orang ini juga. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu keterangan dari Dr. Inui mengenai kehamilan istrimu. Mungkin dia punya catatannya. OK, kita bicarakan lagi nanti."

**_Ministry of Foreign Affairs Office. 3 days later, 3.00 p.m_**

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku jadi kehilangan semangat mengerjakan tugas-tugasku di kantor. Pulang ke apartemen, tidak ada orang. Biasanya ada Kunimitsu yang menyambutku pulang, memelukku dan menarikku ke meja makan untuk makan malam bersama. Sekarang, aku jadi merasa kesepian.

Setiap pulang kerja, aku harus mampir dulu ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk istriku. Aku sedih sekali melihat dia belum sadar. Dokter bilang kondisi seperti itu karena syok-nya yang sangat berlebihan. Dia kehilangan tenaga untuk bisa sadar, maka harus menunggu paling lama 5 hari sampai satu minggu. Aku menjadi bertambah bingung, ditambah lagi dengan dua pilihan yang kemarin sudah ditawarkan oleh Dr. Mizuki. Karena aku tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri, maka aku berunding dulu dengan kedua orangtua Kunimitsu. Hasilnya…

Ayahnya marah-marah, dan menyalahkanku karena aku tidak bisa menjaga putri mereka dengan baik. Ibunya juga sedih sekali mendengar kejadian ini. Mengenai pilihan dokter, mereka dengan sangat berat hati setuju dengan pilihan kedua. Mereka tidak ingin putri mereka mengalami kejadian yang lebih buruk dari ini. Maka keputusan untuk mengangkat rahim Kunimitsu pun akhirnya disepakati.

Saat ini, aku masih terkurung di ruang kerjaku di kantor Kementrian Luar Negeri. Aku bekerja sebagai wakil dari Head of Public Diplomacy Department (beneran ada lho, tapi nama Head aslinya saya ndak tau…). Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sepenuhnya dengan pekerjaanku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan dan bertemu dengan atasanku.

"Aku memperhatikan kau agak kurang bersemangat, Tachibana. Kau bilang istrimu sedang masuk rumah sakit. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia masih belum sadar sampai sekarang. Err…Pak, saya ingin mengajukan permohonan kepada Anda."

"Silakan."

"Saya ingin ambil cuti selama dua minggu. Terus terang, saya khawatir sekali dengan kondisi istri saya. Bagaimana pun, dia sangat membutuhkan saya sekarang."

"Sejak awal bekerja, kau memang belum mengambil cuti. Dua minggu cukup?"

"Saya rasa cukup."

"OK. Kau bisa serahkan semua pekerjaanmu kepada staff ahli di departemen kita. Jangan khawatir, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Daripada situasi ini mengganggu, aku memutuskan untuk menyetujui permohonanmu."

"Terima kasih, Pak."

"Salamku untuk istrimu jika dia sudah siuman nanti."

**_Paviliun Rawat Inap, kamar 205. 4.30 p.m_**

Mulai detik ini, aku sudah bisa menjalani masa cutiku. Sekarang, aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk istriku. Kata suster yang merawat, sebenarnya kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Tinggal menunggu waktu kapan dia akan membuka mata.

Aku duduk di dekatnya, memegang tangannya seraya berdoa. Jika dia sadar hari ini, maka aku harus mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi segala kenyataan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ki…ppei…" _*lirih*_

Suara lirih ini menyadarkanku. Aku melihat ujung-ujung jadi Kunimitsu mulai bergerak, dan dia juga sudah bisa menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Mit-chan…"

Dia mendengarku, dan dia sudah membuka matanya sekarang. Dengan susah payah, dia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya padaku.

"Kippei…Kippei…"

"Ya, Mit-chan. Aku di sini."

Aku mencium tangannya, kemudian aku membiarkan dia menyentuh wajahku. Aku mengucap syukur berkali-kali, Kunimitsu sudah kembali sadar. Aku melihat dia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali ke dunia, sayang."

"Aku…di mana?"

"Kau di ruang rawat inap. Di rumah sakit, tepatnya."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"3 hari sudah kau terbaring di sini. Kau membuatku khawatir karena kau tidak bangun-bangun selama itu."

"Benarkah? Rasanya baru sebentar aku tidur…"

"Yang penting kau sudah siuman lagi, aku senang."

Dia masih terlihat bingung, aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan membelai rambutnya yang lembut. Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak seakan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia teringat satu hal, dan menanyakannya padaku.

"Kippei, maukah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini?"

"Berjanjilah kau mau mendengarkannya. Tapi itu jika kau sudah siap."

"Aku siap, Kippei. Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, karena terus terang aku yang tidak kuat menceritakannya. Aku tidak tahu apa reaksinya nanti setelah mendengar serangkaian peristiwa yang dialaminya sebelum dia terbangun. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, aku menekan tombol otomatis untuk menaikkan bagian atas ranjangnya supaya dia bisa menatapku dengan posisi duduk.

"Mit-chan. Kau mengalami hari yang berat. Di persidangan itu, kau mendadak sakit perut dan banyak mengeluarkan darah."

"Eh? Darah?"

"Ya, intinya kau mengalami pendarahan hebat. Saking syoknya, kau sampai pingsan. Hasil pemeriksaan dokter…"

"…"

"Kau keguguran."

"Apa? Keguguran? Jadi…sekarang di dalam sini…" _*megang perutnya sendiri*_

"Mit-chan, aku ingin kau mengikhlaskannya. Janinya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Kita…kehilangan…"

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Ini memang sangat berat. Tetapi begitulah keadaannya."

"…"

Sekarang, dia terlihat gelisah. Dia menghindari tatapan mataku. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku, dan gemetaran. Dia nampak sedih, dan ini menambah sedih hatiku juga.

"Kippei…"

"Ya."

"Maafkan aku."

"…"

"Karena aku tidak menurut padamu, maka inilah yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menjaga anak kita. Aku terlalu memikirkan pekerjaanku sampai…"

"Ssshh…sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi."

"Tapi…kita sudah merencanakannya…" _*mulai terbata2*_

"Ya. Kita memang sudah merencanakannya. Tapi kita bukanlah orang yang sepenuhnya berperan dalam rencana kita. Tuhan mengawasi kita. Dan Tuhan pulalah yang memutuskan akhirnya."

"…"

"Mit-chan…kau harus kuat…"

Belum selesai kami berbicara, pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Dr. Inui. Lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. Dialah yang selama ini selalu memantau kehamilan Kunimitsu.

"Saya senang sekali melihat Anda sudah sadar, Tachibana-san. Suami Anda ini sangat setia sekali menunggu Anda sampai akhirnya siuman."

"Anda bekerja di sini juga, Dokter?"

"Kebetulan saya mendapat permohonan dari dokter setempat untuk memantau keadaan Anda karena sayalah dokter yang menangani Anda sejak kehamilan pertama."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Nah, saya rasa sekarang sudah saatnya kita bicarakan yang terpenting. Mungkin tadi suami Anda sudah menjelaskan situasinya. Dan sekarang, biar saya yang menjelaskan lebih lanjut."

"Ya, Dok. Dengan senang hati." _*masih ragu*_

"Anda positif keguguran, dan janinnya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Banyak hal yang menyebabkannya, salah satunya adalah kami menemukan kelainan pada rahim Anda."

"Kelainan?"

"Tim dokter yang melakukan kuretase kemarin menemukan adanya miom atau sejenis tumor di dalam rahim. Mereka sudah berhasil mengeluarkannya. Hanya saja, efeknya adalah membuar rahim Anda infeksi."

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa infeksi? Bukankah setelah diangkat miom-nya, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Tetapi sepertinya miom ini sudah mulai berkembang di dalam rahim Anda. Kami memang berhasil mengangkatnya, tetapi ada sisa-sisa yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan. Karena kalau kami paksakan juga, kami tidak bisa memberi jaminan untuk keselamatan Anda."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Ada dua alternatif yang bisa dilakukan. Dengan pengobatan berkala, atau mengangkat rahim Anda keseluruhan. Keduanya pun sama-sama beresiko. Yang pertama, ini akan sangat melelahkan serta menyakitkan. Kalau fisik Anda lemah, ini bisa sangat berbahaya. Dan yang kedua, Anda tidak akan bisa hamil lagi."

"Apa? Kippei, benarkah begitu kondisinya?" _*cemas*_

"Aku sudah membaca seluruh hasil pemeriksaan dokter, Mit-chan. Aku pun sudah melihat hasil USG untuk rahimmu. Kondisinya memang sudah sangat tidak memungkinkan…"

"…"

"Saya tahu ini berat untuk Anda berdua. Maka itu, kami juga tidak ingin memburu Anda untuk cepat mengambil keputusan. Tetapi sebaiknya Anda segera memikirkannya karena ini tidak boleh dibiarkan terlalu lama. Satu keputusan di ambil, maka besok kami akan langsung bertugas untuk Anda."

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah Kunimitsu tertunduk sedih. Kedua tangannya sedikit mengepal di pangkuannya. Dia menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mencoba berbicara.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

"Mit-chan…"

"Aku mohon…tinggalkan aku sendiri. 10 menit saja, aku mohon…"

_To be continue~

* * *

_

Author's Note : Terus terang, saya gak tega nulisnya...kasian Tez-_*dibunuh fansnya Tezuka*_


	6. Chapter 6

Mendengar dia bilang begitu, aku tidak mau memaksanya lagi. Aku tidak tega melihat dia tertekan seperti ini. Dr. Inui pun mengajakku keluar ruangan dan membiarkan dia sendirian sebentar. Aku memperhatikannya dari balik jendela kamar. Aku bisa melihat titik-titik air mata keluar membasahi wajahnya. Seumur hidup, selama kami bersama, aku belum pernah melihat dia sesedih ini. Menangis pun tidak pernah. Dia bukan orang yang gampang terbawa emosi. Hatiku sakit melihatnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Dok?"

"Anda sudah bicara dengan orangtuanya khan?"

"Ya, dan mereka setuju untuk mengangkat rahimnya."

"Keputusan saya pun juga sama. Mengangkat rahimnya, itu sudah jalan terbaik. Meski ke depannya, dia tidak akan bisa hamil lagi."

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Dok?"

"Kuatkan dia, bagaimana pun caranya."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku masuk kembali ke kamar dan menghampiri Kunimitsu. Dia masih tertunduk. Di ujung hidungnya, aku melihat tetesan air matanya yang kemudian jatuh ke tangannya.

"Mit-chan…"

"Kippei…aku tidak mau mereka mengangkat rahimku."

"Jika tidak diangkat, apa kau setuju dengan pilihan pertama tadi?"

"…" _*geleng2*_

"Dengar. Aku juga sudah membicarakan kepada orangtuamu. Mereka juga dengan berat hati setuju dengan pilihan kedua."

"Orangtuaku setuju dengan pengangkatan rahimku?"

"Ya, karena mereka tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang lebih mengerikan dari ini. Jika ke depannya pengobatan itu tidak berujung kesembuhanmu, akan sangat membahayakan keselamatanmu."

"…"

"Maka itu…kita sama-sama harus menguatkan diri dengan pilihan kedua."

"Aku…tidak akan bisa hamil lagi..."

"Iya, Mit-chan. Aku tahu…"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan padamu, Kippei. Lalu bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa berguna untukmu?" _*gelisah*_

"Mitchan. Coba dengarkan aku sekarang."

Aku meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur supaya bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kita sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Jika kau tetap hidup dengan tumor ganas dalam rahimmu, itu sama saja dengan aku membiarkanmu mati pelan-pelan, Mit-chan."

"…"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Kau begitu berharga untukku. Maka jangan biarkan aku mengalami kejadian kehilangan ini untuk kedua kalinya."

"Tapi…tapi…bagaimana dengan rencana kita sejak awal…"

"Mit-chan. Sekali lagi aku katakan padamu. Tuhan paling berhak menentukan apa yang direncanakan manusia. Jika memang ini sudah menjadi keputusan-Nya, kita harus kuat menerimanya. Tapi tidak berarti kita harus pasrah dan tidak berbuat apa-apa setelahnya."

"Kippei…"

"Jika rencana kita gagal, maka kita harus merencanakan lebih baik lagi. Semua akan dimulai dari nol. Ini berat, dan aku yakin kita mampu."

"…"

"Aku janji, segalanya akan lebih baik. Dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk bisa memulainya. Maka itu, jangan putus asa, sayang."

"Kau…tidak membenciku, Kippei?"

"Untuk apa aku membencimu?"

"Karena aku sudah mengecewakanmu. Aku menggagalkan segalanya…"

"Sampai kapan pun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

(huaaaaa….so sweet! X3 unyu unyu…_*digorok Tachibana*_)

Aku menghapus air matanya. Aku memeluknya dan menguatkannya. Rasa sakit hatiku bertambah saat mendengar dia mengisak dalam pelukkanku. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan membuat dia menangis lagi.

"Jadi, kau siap untuk operasi pengangkatan rahim, Mit-chan?"

"Aku ingin kau selalu mendampingiku sampai operasinya selesai."

"Tentu saja, aku akan menuggumu selalu."

Aku tahu dia keberatan, aku tahu dia menyetujuinya setengah hati. Tetapi akhirnya dia sadar akan posisinya yang semakin terancam. Keputusan ini sudah sangat bijak. Seperti yang aku bilang padanya tadi, aku tidak mau kehilangan apapun yang berharga dalam hidup ini.

Manusia merencanakan, belum tentu pula mereka bisa menentukan hasil akhirnya. Maka itu, aku harus bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa segalanya akan kami mulai dari awal dan harus bisa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Hm…sebenernya mau bikin sad ending. Tapi terus terang, saya gak tega nulisnya. Saya suka banget pairing ini. Sampe kapan pun, bikin cerita tentang mereka harus happy ending!

Tezuka : _*geleng2*_ capek jadi cewek, malah pake nangis segala. Apa pula dengan ngangkat rahim itu? _*logat Batak*_

Tachibana : woy, tanggung jawab nih! Kasian Tezuka tau! _*siap dengan stik golf*_

kRieZt : tapi aku sukses bikin kalian tambah lengket khan?

Tezuka : bisa keluar dari sini? _*death glare ke author*_

kRieZt : siapa yang keluar? keluar dari mana? *_cengo'*_

Tachibana : ELO, yang keluar dari FF INI! _*ditendang keluar pake stik golf*_

kRieZt : _*mendarat dengan tidak sukses di planet Pluto*_

monggo, yang mau comment/review…^^;


End file.
